FACE the World's Craziness, Bella
by Don't Insult Oliver's Cupcakes
Summary: Hetalia X Twilight, One-shot. Its just a normal day in Forks... well, until the F.A.C.E. family plus two comes along! [Takes place after Breaking Dawn.]


_**A/N: Okay, so I wrote this little side story when I was bored... Well... I hope you like it! Both my OCs are in there. So it's the FACE family plus the SG twins. Please review! Ufufufufu ^J^**_

* * *

It was a very dreary day in Forks, and the Cullens, or more specifically Edward, Carlisle, Esmee, Rosalie and Bella Cullen, sat in their house, doing their own things. Renesmee, Bella and Edward's daughter, was with Jacob Black and the rest of the Cullens, Alice, Jasper and Emmett Cullen, were out hunting. Yes, the Cullens were vampires. Jacob Black, Bella's close friend, was a shape-shifter, and for a long time, the Cullens believed him and his pack to be the long-time enemy of the vampires, a werewolf. But few years ago, the Cullens had made peace with the wolf pack and were now friends.

No one knew where the Cullens lived. The Cullens never associated with normal human beings- this was why they were so surprised to here a loud banging sound on their front door. Their sensitive ears caught the whole 'conversation' which was going on at the front of the door.

"You pervert!"

"I swear, if you do that again you bloody frog, I'll-"

"Ohonhonhon~ Is L'Angleterre jealous?"

The next person who spoke had a thick American accent and an annoying laugh. "I'll settle this since I'M THE HERO! HAHAHAHAHA~"

"Shut it, Alfie!"

"Don't you DARE do that to Sing EVER AGAIN!" From the way he spoke, the Cullens guessed that he was this 'Sing's boyfriend or best friend. He, like the girl who had first spoken, had some accent that the Cullens had never heard before.

"Ohonhonhon~" there it was again- that weird laugh. The person who had the weird laugh had a distinct French accent. So maybe this phrase 'Ohonhonhon' was French? The two oldest Cullens, Carlisle and Esmee, couldn't remember any French phrase which were even close to 'Ohonhonhon', so it was either a made-up word or n

"Your head is filled with sick thoughts!"

"Of course it is, he's a bloody perverted frog!"

"C-calm down, everyone," another voice spoke so softly, that even the Cullens had to strain to hear it.

The next voice was a little childish and didn't really sound human. "Who are you?"

"I'm Canada..." the soft voice spoke again, his words interwoven with a soft sigh.

Unsurprisingly, none of the other people heard him and continued bickering, shouting so many vulgarities that made all the Cullens shudder. "I'm going down to check," Bella finally said, sighing. She braced herself for what she thought was 'the worst' as she raced downstairs in her inhuman speed. She got ready to throw open the door, expecting some kind of crazy paedophiles or rapists. What she _did not_ expect was that the door was knocked down before she could get to it.

Bella leaped back, gasping in surprise as two blonde men fell along with the door, trying to strangle each other. A slightly younger blonde man stood behind the edge of the fallen door, cheering. Off to the side were two people, which Bella suspected to be a couple as the boy-he looked about sixteen-had pulled the girl into a tight hug and was glaring at the men on the floor, particularly at the man who was trapped.

"I'm sorry," the boy said, his voice stiff and heavily accented in the weird accent that Bella did not recognise. "This is, unfortunately, very normal. It'll be over in a few minutes. Just don't get into the way." The girl, trapped in his tight hug, nodded.

Bella could now get a proper look at them. The two men on the door were both blonde. The one trapped underneath had wavy, chin-length gold hair and cornflower-blue eyes. The one on top, pinning the one with longer hair had furious forest-green eyes, ruffled yellow-but-not-quite-golden hair and _very_ thick eyebrows.

The young man cheering the fight on-he was shouting, 'Go Iggy! Yeah!'-had golden-brown hair, light, sky-blue eyes and a cowlick, which made him look a bit like a cowboy. Bella suddenly noticed his accent-American, of course-kept shifting, from New York to Texas to California's accents. Hm.

Bella turned her gaze, once again, on the girl and the boy. Both looked younger than her, about fifteen. Both were definitely Asian. The girl had jet black hair and laughing ultramarine eyes her face set in a cheeky grin. The boy had murky maroon eyes, dark brown hair, and a wild curl spiralling upwards, the corners of his mouth turned down. At first, Bella was alarmed-could the boy be a vampire? He had weird red eyes-but then she mentally slapped herself for being silly. The two teens were flushed and their skin wasn't pale.

"I'm sorry my brother and his 'friend' broke down the door to your house. He and France-is, they're frenemies, sort of. Always fought when they were little," the boy with the maroon eyes said, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, I wish I was there to see it," the girl in his arms piped up. She had the same, unfamiliar accent the boy had.

The boy didn't reply, he only glared at the two fighting men. "Enough! Do I have to set my lion on you?" he yelled, releasing the black-haired girl and popping the man-with-the-cowlick on his temple. The man turned to him, grinning, "I'll stop… if you let me be the hero and buy me a hamburger later on!"

'Was this guy obsessed with heroes?' Bella thought, placing her hands on her hips. "Oh, so you broke down my house's door, apologise, and you expect me to let you leave even though the door's still out of its frame? What kind of logic is that?" she said glaring at the group of people. She didn't even know their names yet, but she already didn't like them much. Well, she didn't like the three men, who were even more childish than the teens. Well, even more childish than the boy. The girl was laughing at the fight.

A very, very, very soft voice sounded from behind her. "You'll have to excuse my brothers and my papa. They're always like this. But after a while, you'll get use to it, eh?"

Bella spun around, startled. No one was there. Suddenly, she said saw a pale silhouette form and solidify into… that guy with the cowlick. No, wait. It wasn't the guy with the cowlick- maybe his twin. The new man's hair was slightly longer and darker, and he had amethyst eyes and a loop curl coming out of his mass of golden-brown hair. He was clutching something in his arms… a polar bear?! And was Bella's eyes deceiving her… or was the bear _talking_?!

"Who are you?" it said in a childish voice Bella had heard before. She was not dreaming. The polar bear was _talking._ And moving! But the man with the loopy curl didn't react strangely. He just sighed and murmured something into the bear's fur as if he had done this many times. What he muttered sounded strangely like, "I'm Canada," but that couldn't be right. That man couldn't be a _country._ Countries aren't people- their just names for land. Not people.

Right?

Suddenly the man straightened up. "Who are you? I'm Cana-dian, my name is Matthew Williams. Nice to meet you, eh?" he said, smiling, his grip on the polar bear tightening, his form flickering between transparency and opaque. Before Bella could reply, however, a loud voice cut in through their conversation. "EH?! Matthew?! When did you get their?!"

It was the black haired girl. She flung herself onto the man, hugging him tightly. "I didn't see you there!" she laughed, pulling away. Bella cautiously sniffed the air. A sharp, acrid tang hit her nose, but it wasn't very unpleasant. It wasn't the most appealing scent either. These people weren't humans… not Vampires… not werewolves either… what were they.

Presently, the man-with-thick-eyebrows pointed a wand topped with a golden star at the other blonde's throat. It would have been hilarious if it hadn't been so threatening. The man who had the golden star pressed to his collarbone's eyes were wide. "I thought I stole that from you, L'Angleterre," he said, confused. "Well, I stole it back," the other guy snarled, waving the wand and shouting some words. There was a big bang and a wail, and suddenly, the man-with-the-longish-blonde-hair was a ten-year-old child.

As the man with the thick eyebrow wrestled the now ten-year-old boy to the ground, Matthew Williams spoke from beside Bella, his soft tone never increasing in volume. "That's my papa, France-is, the one who has been turned into a child. Don't worry, he'll go back to normal soon enough. The one with the wand-" "Is Artie! Arthur Kirkland! My brother!" the Asian girl interrupted.

"That guy with the cowlick-thing is Alfie. His actual name is Alfred F Jones, he's my half brother. Mattie-yew is Alfie's twin," the Asian girl continued. "That boy with the brown hair is _my_ twin, Lei En. My name is Lim Jia Qing, but you can call me Sing!" Bella nodded slowly. "So, Lim Jia, why is Matthew's last name diff-" she was cut off by the loud Asian girl. "I'm Chinese! My name is Jia Qing! _Not_ Lim Jia!" she yelled.

Bella wanted to attack her, to scratch her eyes out or something like that, but something told her that this girl was no to be trifled with. The girl looked weak and human, with no strength in her skinny arms. But what if she was some vampire hybrid like Renesmee? The whole situation was weird. Matthew called the guy, Francis, his 'papa', but Francis only looked two to five years older than him.

Her golden eyes glared down at Francis and Arthur. "Stop fighting!" she said in a shrill tone, wanting to teach them a lesson. There was no need to say anything, since Alfred, the man with the cowlick, was already prying the two apart. Bella guessed that the boy-with-the-maroon-eyes, Lei En, had 'let him be the hero' by bribing him with what he had wanted- hamburgers.

Alfred gripped both of their shirts and dragged them apart. After that, he looked expectantly at Lei En. "Where's my hamburger?" he asked, confirming Bella's suspicion. Lei En frowned. "We're not even at McDonalds, and you expect me to get you a hamburger, meh?" he asked disbelievingly. "Where's the logic in that?" Alfred rolled his sky blue eyes. "Come on, Iggy! Let's go to Macky D's so I can get my burger!" he yelled, dragging Arthur out of the door, er, frame.

Bella ran after them and grabbed Alfred's shoulder. "What about the door?" she said in her deadliest tone she could. She heard a soft sigh behind her. It was probably that guy who looked like Alfred. What was his name? Mar-Mac-Matthew, that was it. She felt something invisible brush past her, and it took all her will power to stop herself from jumping three meters in the air.

Matthew's shape solidified do she could see him again, but only for half a second. He was gone again.

"What about the door?" Bella repeated.

Alfred shrugged and hoisted the fallen door, gripping it tightly, and slotted it back into its frame, so the door was standing between the weird people and Bella. From the outside, it looked like nothing had happened. Alfred… that guy was _really_ strong.

Still quite confused by what had just happened, Bella went up the stairs and crashed into Edward, who gripped her arms tightly. "Bella, love, all you alright?" he said worriedly, golden eyes searching. "I was just coming down to get you." Bella nodded a bit shakily. "I'm fine, Edward. Just… confused." And she was.

She would never be able to forget the weird group of people with that unnatural scent.


End file.
